Where it mattered
by jZZ-bell
Summary: This is set in SSL where my OC, Shion is having a lot of trouble with math retests... something i can relate to /sawb


**Authors note! :**

**I know there may be mistakes here and there, a bucket load of them most likely. Ill be counting on my dear reviewers to help me on that aspect! _ well in this story im trying to use the third person's viewpoint and im not very used to that so… *bows* please take care of me!**

**And also, i would like to implement something following fic chapters ill be posting later in the year. two reviews for an update. for this year updates may be a little slow due to some very important tests ill be taking nearing the end of the year. thanks guys ^^**

After her major tests at the end of years Shion wanted nothing better than to just enjoy life till hell freezes open and school reopening would just be a distant dream. Sighing, she acknowledged the fact that however much she wished for that to happen that dream was only as real as the moon reflected off the water's surface. Her chair creaking as she leant backward, Shion heaved a sigh and closer her eyes, enjoying the moment for as long as it could last. Mind cleared for the moment on a student's nightmares of F9s and failures, the corners of her lips curled up, her chest lifting in a wistful sigh.

When Shion next opened her eyes, all she could see was Hijikata-sensei's fuming face just inches away from hers. His beauty which had entranced Chizuru so much seemed to scare her more than anything. Swallowing, she forced a smile on her face, knowing what awaited her couldn't be good news; Anything but that. Sensei's teeth were gritted together, his expression one of extreme anger. Although this wasn't the first time sensei showed this side to his class it wasn't anything to rejoice over.

"Don't ever sleep in my class again. How many time have I told you that?!" Sensei barked into her face, his hair falling to cover one eye.

Whatever beauty Chizuru spoke of, Shion couldn't see it in sensei as of the moment. He was scary in this mode. What cherry blossoms? What black hair dancing in the wind? In front of me was an Oni, one I had good reason to fear too!

"…I'm sorry… apologies…please forgive me?"

Still dazed from her snooze, Shion struggled to collect her bearings, bolting upright on her chair and trying not to look at Sensei. Inwardly, she berated herself for being careless and falling asleep during Hijikata-sensei's lesson. Everybody knew that sleeping during his class would mean suicide for them.

"You still have the guts to sleep in my class don't you? Even when you failed mathematics at the end of years!" not letting up, Sensei continued berating her, nagging Shion with that yakuza like voice of him. That thought actually came to her as funny… Jaw clenched tight to avoid letting out a sound, Shion held her breath and willed herself not to laugh.

"What are you doing wasting your time sleeping here? One of the rules of this school is to stay awake throughout every lesson…" sighing inwardly, Sensei continued trying to talk some sense into Shion who was turning pink by then and letting out some squeaks of barely contained laughter.

"And this is directed to all those who failed! If you fail the retest that is in two weeks, you'll have to stay back during the December holidays for three weeks to take extra lessons!" Straightening, Sensei addressed the entire class this time, glaring at Shion a final time.

_'…three weeks? THREE WEEKS?! That's like three quarters of my holiday and there'll be holiday homework there's no doubting that!'_ Half-dazed, Shion calculated the remaining amount of days left in her already meagre holiday should she be dragged back to school kicking and screaming during the holidays just to listen to Hijikata-sensei's boring math sermons.

For now, Shion bore with it, just for the moment. In her mind, she was already plotting the steps she would take to prevent any chances in failing. She refused to fail no matter what!

_Spot on, at 2.45pm the school bell rang its shrill alarm, screaming for teachers to leave the classroom and release us students from hell for a little while, just a little while before tomorrow starts. My fingers itched to grab my bag and run away from class and math lessons._

Not noticing that the bell had gone, Hijikata-sensei continued chanting math formulas on and on like a broken recorder. It was not until Heisuke raised a timid hand and asked, "Uh, excuse me sensei…but has the lesson ended?"

Awkwardly, Hijikata-sensei cleared his throat and straightened his tie; he had been too engrossed into his lesson. Boring as it may seem, Shion couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Sensei. He had always given his all into his lessons just that she did not really appreciate the way he drawled his words sometimes. Other than that, his 'yakuza' accent was an interesting compliment to all his lessons.

_Politely, Sensei took a bow to his class, thanking us for listening to it… not that I had really been listening. Hiji-sensei isn't called a demon vice principal for no good reason… he aimed to set a good example for all of us, being polite and straight to the point, the cache though, was that he goes overboard almost every single time._

No matter how much his accent changed or how 'beautiful' sensei became math just wasn't her cup of tea. All the formula to memorise and numbers and 'x's to juggle around only succeeded in giving her a pounding headache and sending her into a comma; alright maybe she was just exaggerating but who needed math?!

_I admit that saying math is useless if just me exaggerating… but that doesn't change the fact that I hate its guts._

In Shion's opinion, math was something to make people fail tests and steal holidays from under their noses, a demon even more horrible in aspect since it was faceless and lurking behind shadows, namely Hiji-sensei's shadows.

**Thanks for reading guys! This is my first ever Hakuouki fic! It's also the first time I'm seriously trying for humour and …humour here xD no more horror and sadness for me for now… ;3**

**Please review and review and review! I'll take the opp to improve my writing!**


End file.
